The World's Greatest Detective
by nightliferogue
Summary: Sequel to Dynamic Duo! Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent have a secret and it's driving Terry McGinnis insane. Bruce and Dick's pasts come back to haunt them in more ways than one. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Terry McGinnis stood in the doorway of his bedroom, staring dumbfounded at the sight before him.

Bruce Wayne was sitting on the floor of the bedroom, looking through a pile of photographs and laughing.

Honest to god, _laughing_.

Not sure what to do, or even to say he just stared, enjoying the sight. Since moving in with Bruce almost eight months ago, he'd just begun to get used to seeing Bruce contented every minute of every day.

Terry felt very happy to know it was him that made Bruce this comfortable again, even if it was weird to see. He'd been standing in the doorway a full two minutes before Bruce noticed him and instantly stopped, coughing and pretending he hadn't been guffawing loudly moments before.

"McGinnis. I assumed you were out on patrol."

"I'm back."

Bruce refused to meet his gaze, blushing and making Terry love him more. He reached up to grab the bed to stand and Terry ran to his side, helping despite Bruce's annoyed grumblings under his breath.

"I'm perfectly capable."

"I know."

"I'm not some goddamn invalid and…"

Terry leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I know, Bruce."

Bruce sighed and pushed him off when they stood and took his cane that was leaning against the bed frame.

"I talked to Selina. That experimental program is working really well and she said that the doctor's are convinced that something else is what helped her."

"Oh?" Bruce said, walking ahead of him out of the bedroom and towards the stairs.

"Yeah. Speaking of something else…"

Bruce stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him. "Yes?"

"I saw Superman tonight. In Gotham. He…told me he needs to talk to you and that he…"

"…will be coming soon," someone finished for him, surprising Terry comically and Bruce looking barely phased.

Superman stood in the doorway to the cave, smiling and looking all the part the world's greatest superhero. "Hello Kal," Bruce countered, looking annoyed.

"Bruce. Terry."

Bruce turned to Terry and said cryptically, "Terry, leave us for a moment."

"But…"

Bruce looked at him, his eyes narrowed and looking a little angry. Terry glared back and stomped past them down the stairs of the cave, closing the entrance behind him.

Bruce walked towards the living room and sat in an armchair, not bothering to wait for Clark Kent.

Clark Kent, or Kal, as he called himself these days, leaned against the fireplace mantle.

"Does he know?"

"No."

Kal watched Bruce oddly, as if reaffirming something.

"Does Dick?"

"No."

"Just me."

Bruce smiled. "Yes. Does that make you happy, Clark?"

Clark smiled. "Somewhat. I didn't think we were still all that close, Bruce. Something like this…"

"This…is necessary to Terry's future happiness."

Clark looked unconvinced. "You're so sure about that?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes."

The two older men were silent for what seemed like forever when Clark finally said, "I hope it works."

Bruce smiled. "Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"It's words such as that which do not inspire me with confidence."

Bruce stood, leaving his cane leaning against the chair and walking towards Clark. "It worked for Arthur. It worked for Ollie."

"That doesn't mean it will work for you. Arthur's part fish and Ollie's…Ollie is Ollie."

Bruce smiled. "And I'm Bruce Wayne. I defy you to find one cell in my body that won't relish the thought."

Clark laughed. "You just better hope Terry loves you for your mind."

Bruce leaned against the mantle and closed his eyes.

"I know he loves me. That's all the matters."


	2. Chapter 2

There was something going on and Terry was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Bruce and Superman or "Kal" as Bruce called him often, were spending entirely too much time together as was Bruce spending too much time out of the house for being a recluse. Every time Terry asked the older man just said it was business but refused to take Terry along with him.

He spent nights on the phone and Terry had taken to spending longer nights on patrol and taking his vigilante job entirely too seriously.

Enough that his partner was noticing.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jason asked one night, after Bruce had been harboring his secret for at least three weeks.

Terry was holding up a bank robber with one hand, enjoying breaking the man's fingers to listen to him cry. "I'm fine," he growled.

Jason threw the man over Terry's shoulder and turned Batman to look at him. "You're not. Tell me what's wrong. Is it…_Bruce_?"

Terry ignored him, walking away.

"I'm your friend, okay? I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Even Dick was worried about Bruce the other night when he came over and asked Dick to look after you in case something happened."

Terry stopped and looked at Jason. "He did?"

"Is he having surgery?"

Terry stopped walking an closed his eyes.

Of course.

Fucking bastard. He had better not.

Before Jason could even get an explanation, Terry took off into the sky and Jason sighed. "Wish I could fly."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You what?" Dick whispered.

"I'm having the age reversal done. The one that Oliver and Arthur did a few years back."

"Bruce…"

"I figure it'll take at least a month recovery and I'll surprise Terry."

"You're not telling him? Bruce I don't think this is a good idea. Terry is very much like you and when things happen he has no say over he gets very _angry_."

"He'll be happy about this, Dick. Trust me."

Dick looked at Bruce, who was looking through a brochure and whistling to himself sitting at the dining room table. He'd come to Dick's home not an hour before to declare his intention and even Dick was upset over it.

"You know it's not completely safe. People have died, some people have actually aged _more_."

"I know that, Richard."

"Bruce, it's dangerous. Terry is happy with you, why do you…?"

Bruce suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, causing a large crack to form where his fist lay. "Because I'm going to be 80 years old in too short a time, and I'm in love with someone who's young enough to be my grandchild's child. I," he looked at Dick and whispered, "I'm going to lose him, Dick. If not to someone else then to _time_ and everyday it's growing shorter."

Dick looked at his own hand, seeing the wrinkles in it and said suddenly, "When do we leave?"

Bruce looked up at him, clearly not surprised. "Are you sure about this?"

Dick nodded, thinking about Jason and how young the boy was. Sooner or later, it would be the two of them on the sidelines watching Jason and Terry together and Dick couldn't even think of what that would be like.

"I'm sixty years old, Bruce."

"And I'm nearly eighty, Dick. So what?"

Dick made a fist with his hand and felt the ache in it that came along with a life of using his fists to fight criminals and also fighting corporate takeovers for the last ten years. He imagined what it would be like to fight alongside Jason, being his partner. Dick looked at Bruce again and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be Bruce's partner again.

Something inside him was excited at the prospect, but he felt like he was betraying Jason just thinking about Bruce.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Bruce smiled. "Kal funds Cadmus Labs and he's pretty involved in this process, Dick. He said it's dangerous but that's only happened in very severe cases and less than 1 percent of people who have had this done have…"

"Bruce I already said yes. When do we leave?"

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Tomorrow morning. I already have Kal's promise to look after Terry and Jason and Selina says we're both insane for even thinking of his and that if we hurt her boys she'll kill us so I know she's watching."

"Did she get access to your cameras again?"

Bruce laughed. "Of course."

Dick stood in front of Bruce and looked down at him, then suddenly hugged his old friend and sometimes father figure. Bruce hugged him back and he breathed in Bruce's scent, a mixture of expensive cologne, strength, and Bruce himself.

This was a very bad idea, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason woke up alone to a note.

_I'll be gone for a while. I promise I'll be back. Trust me. _

_ Dick_

He read and reread the words all morning through his tears, not understanding what was going on. When he got the call from Terry he answered the phone with red eyes and muffled voice. When he looked up and saw Terry looked the same as he felt, he knew.

"Bruce is gone too."

Terry held a piece of paper in his hands and put it up to the video screen.

_I have to leave for some time, but I promise I love you more today than I ever have before and would do anything for you. Remember that. _

_Bruce_

"What's going on, Terry?"

Terry shook his head and stared at the paper, rereading it again.

"Something's off. Bruce has been so happy the past few days and Supe…."

Terry's thought drifted and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"He wouldn't."

"Terry?"

"Jason?"

Jason sniffled. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of something called Age Reversal?"

Jason looked up at the video screen. "They can do that?"

"For a price. Only really rich people do it though and…I never…that stupid….damnitt!"

Terry took his cell phone and threw it. Jason heard it shatter and winced. "Terry?"

"That stupid, he better not, he….if he dies before I kill him, I'm digging him up to kill him again!"

With that Terry hung up the video phone leaving Jason somewhat confused but he thought about what Terry had said and went to the computer to look up Age Reversal.

When he read what it was his eyes filled with tears and he ran to the bathroom where he promptly threw up.


	3. Chapter 3

Terry had never been this angry at Bruce before, and as the days went by he just got more upset. He and Jason went to see Selina and she confirmed his suspicions not at all trying to hide Bruce and Dick's "surprise" for them.

The older woman was actually relieved that the boys had found out and informed them that she was against it from the beginning, but she herself was interested in seeing how they both turned out.

The three of them sat on a couch in Selina's drawing room, Terry on one side of her and Jason on the other. Jason had been very quiet since Terry had found him the day after Bruce and Dick disappeared, barely speaking more than a few words unless spoken to.

"Jason honey, this isn't something against you," Selina continued to try and reassure him, petting the young man's head like he was a kitten.

Jason closed his eyes and whispered, "I know."

Terry's fists clenched at his sides and angry tears welled up in his eyes. He was so angry at Bruce for doing this, but more than anything he was worried out of his mind. If Bruce died, he didn't know what he would do.

Selina Kyle had become a great friend and mentor to the both of them since meeting her last year, much to Bruce and Dick's surprise and the Commissioner's indignant anger. Terry trusted her like his own mother, who he really never spoke freely to anymore.

He closed his eyes and said softly, "I'm gonna move back home."

"Terry."

"Obviously Bruce doesn't think I'm important enough in his life anymore and when he comes back 25 again and takes over Batman, there's no use for me anyway so…"

"Terry," came Selina's voice again, stopping him.

She reached over and pulled him towards her, and Terry realized he was crying.

"It's alright, sweetie. Bruce is doing this for you and so is Richard. They're just, well, they're stupid old men. I really think that they knew you'd object to this so selfishly they ran off to do it anyway."

Terry opened his eyes and looked around Selina's home, noticing a photo nearby.

It was of a dark haired young woman and a handsome man, both smiling and posing for the camera looking like movie stars.

"That's Bruce, isn't it?"

Selina looked to his sight line and smiled, nearly laughing. "Yes, it is. We, oh we had such fun times together."

Terry reached out and touched the photo, the tears in his eyes coming faster now. "I always, I've always wondered what Bruce was like then. I, I can't say I haven't fantasized about it. I just…I love him anyway, you know?"

Selina ran her hand over his head. "I know, honey."

"What if he dies?" came the whisper, startling them both.

Jason was curled up at Selina's side, his eyes squinting.

Selina sighed. "If he dies, then, you can stay with me."

Jason curled in closer to her and she hugged him tightly.

Terry looked at the photo again and said loudly, "If he dies, I'm gonna kill Bruce myself."

* * *

It was six weeks to the day when Bruce Wayne walked into his home a new man. He expected the silence he encountered, and set down his luggage by the door nearly running up the stairs to his bedroom.

The room was empty of nearly all of Terry's clothes and things, and he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

He sat on the bed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before reaching for his cell phone.

_The number you have reached has been disconnected._

He stared at the phone, half expecting Terry's laughing face to appear but there was nothing but a blank screen.

Bruce then dialed then one number he knew would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Selina."

There was a pause. "Hello Bruce."

"Is…," he started, but before he could finish she cut him off.

"Terry hasn't been here for nearly three weeks now. Jason is here though, he hasn't been talking much."

Bruce closed his eyes. "Is he okay?"

"Not really."

"Damnitt. And it's not gonna get any better."

A pause. "What do you mean?"

Bruce sighed. "I'm going to go downstairs and call you on the video screen."

He hung up the phone and ran down to the cave and called her again.

Selina's face appeared on screen and when she saw his, she gasped out loud.

"Oh good lord."

He laughed somewhat bitterly. "I take it you approve."

Her cheeks were reddened and she straightened herself, but he noticed that she continued to stare at him unabashedly.

"So, you were saying?" she asked.

"About Dick."

"Yes, something about Richard."

"He…there was a complication."

Selina's eyes widened and she whispered," What do you mean there was a…?"

Suddenly Jason's face appeared on screen and he nearly yelled , "WHAT HAPPENED TO DICK? TELL ME!"

Bruce took a deep breath.

"Dick didn't wake up from the procedure. He's in a coma."

Jason's eyes rolled and he fainted so fast that Selina herself yelled out and the screen went dead.

Bruce banged his fist on the computer keys and closed his eyes.

"Terry."

"Yes?"

He turned and saw him standing behind him, Terry McGinnis in the full Batman costume and looking mighty angry. Bruce went to stand and Terry shook his head.

"I'm not staying."

"Terry."

"I heard what you just said to Selina and Jason."

Bruce nodded. "The doctors said that Dick is stable, but for some reason he's not waking up and they…"

Bruce was cut off by a fist to the face, causing him to stagger and blood to come trailing down his lip. He recovered and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, breathing heavily.

Terry took off his cowl and threw it at him, and Bruce was devastated by his lover's tear stained face as he declared, "Here! Now you can have everything you ever wanted! BUT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME AGAIN"

Before Bruce could even reply Terry took off running, and he stared at the cowl in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Terry ran and ran, still wearing part of the suit and crying so hard that he didn't seem to care. He ran through the woods at the back of Bruce's estate and he finally stopped at the edge of the property, looking down at himself and swearing. Wiping tears from his eyes he pulled out his phone and called the one person he could think of.

"Mom?"

"Terry honey, is that you? Are you alright?"

He felt tears welling up in his eyes again and he whispered, "No, I'm….can you come get me? I…."

"Okay honey, where are you?"

Terry looked around, at the trees, the quiet, and turned to look at Wayne Manor.

"Bruce's."

There was a short pause and then his mother said sadly, "Oh honey, I'm coming."

She was there faster than he thought and when she looked down at his clothes and his face, he had to give her credit that she didn't scream or at least faint. Mary McGinnis just took her son in her arms and held him while he cried.

The car was put on auto drive while she held him and he cried, and he talked. About everything. About Bruce, about Batman, about falling in love, and about Bruce now.

Mary just petted his head and kissed his forehead when he was finished and said quietly, "Honey, everything you just told me?"

"Yeah?"

"Most of it I already knew, or guessed, or wished and hoped wasn't true. I just…everything you've said, it sounds like Bruce loves you more than I've never been loved my whole life and I'm, "she laughed, "actually jealous that you get to fall in love with a young, gorgeous billionaire while I sit at home and cook dinner for me and your brother."

Terry sat up, stared at her and frowned. "But he didn't even tell me! He just…"

"Was very worried about how things would go, and knows you. He knew you'd try to stop him."

Terry ran his hand over his hair and sighed, closing his eyes.

"He…god he looked really good too."

His mother laughed and hugged him again, whispering, "Can we go back and I can see?"

Terry shook his head and she sighed, finally declaring, "Well then I guess it's time to get out of the car because we've been home for about ten minutes now."

* * *

When he woke up the first thing he heard was Bruce Wayne's voice.

"He's very delicate, they don't think he should," he began only to get cut off by an angry Selina Kyle.

"Jason NEEDS to see him Bruce. He WILL see him."

Bruce sighed and Jason opened his eyes. They were on the couch again and Bruce was sitting in a chair across from them.

Jason blinked once, twice, then nearly started to giggle.

Bruce Wayne was a very good looking man, he was almost tempted to say it out loud but he refrained, because it was betraying Dick and if Bruce was this gorgeous, this sexy, he couldn't even imagine what Dick looked like.

The thought of Dick made his eyes tear up and tears began to fall from his eyes, but he didn't make a sound.

"Jason honey, Bruce is going to take you to see Richard. Aren't you?"

Bruce sighed again, a little angry Jason knew, but nodded.

Jason wiped his eyes and stood shakily and declared, "Let's go."

***

The Aging Institute was a large white complex forty miles from Gotham, and was on ten acres of land that stretched farther than Jason could even get his head around. The building itself wasn't even one building but they were all connected so navigating was easier for the patients.

When they arrived Bruce nodded once to a man at the front door and the way was parted for them like he was walking with God. The cold chill that hit them upon entering made Jason shiver, but he tried to walk proudly behind Bruce even wearing a nice shirt and jeans while Bruce wore a three-piece suit and tie that more than likely cost more than he'd ever made in a lifetime.

The front desk clerked was nodded to as well and they were led into a hall where there was no one. This was not like most hospitals Jason had been to and when they got to the door that read: Grayson his heart leapt into his throat.

Bruce led the way and stopped him at the door.

"You need to be prepared. He doesn't look the same."

Jason glared at him. "Obviously."

Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "This isn't a game, kid. Okay?"

Jason's gaze burned into Bruce's and they stared each other down for a moment before Bruce stepped aside and Jason slowly walked into the room.

Then stopped cold in the middle and put his hand over his mouth.

"Jesus."

He felt his legs nearly go out from under him and Bruce led him to a chair near Dick's bed and he felt very warm suddenly. Then felt horrible for being very attracted to the man in the bed in front of him, and started to cry.

"Jason, he….he's stable. He just won't wake up and the doctors are perplexed, because this isn't common."

Jason couldn't hear him, only the sound of Dick's heartbeat in the room and he laid his head down on the stranger in front of him's chest and cried.

Bruce just sat down beside him and Jason closed his eyes, whispering, "Dick, please. Please."

Bruce left him then, and he didn't spare more than a notice until the door closed.

The beating of Dick's heart in time with his own nearly made him fall asleep and he tried to stop himself but he'd been so worried, so lonely, and now Dick was here even if he really wasn't.

When he woke up it was to the feel of someone's hand in his hair, petting him. He sighed and leaned into it, nearly purring. He suddenly felt lips near his ear and he gasped, desire mixed with fear crept into his body and he froze.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Jason lifted his head and Dick was awake, smiling at him tiredly. He felt his eyes well up with tears again and then did what he had expected himself to do when confronted with a twenty-year-old Dick Grayson's smile.

He fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne was so damn jealous he was biting his tongue.

Him. Bruce Wayne.

The billionaire, the playboy, the mogul of a company so large it had separate companies inside of it and here he was jealous of the scene in front of him.

Dick and Jason were sharing a bed, Jason's head on Dick's shoulder while they spoke, kissed, and laughed together like everything was the same as it had been six weeks ago.

Except if you looked, noticed, Jason couldn't stop staring at Dick, touching him and blushing every time Dick smiled or laughed. Meanwhile Dick loved every minute of it, and though there bodies were closer in age as they actually were in reality, Bruce's glare still had the power to stop Dick's gloating smile just as easily now as it did when he was twelve.

Bruce pulled out his cell phone and called Terry's mother again, walking out of the room and down the hall, then outside.

"Hello Bruce," Terry's mother answered, sounding quite sad.

"Mary."

"He's not going to talk with you, I'm sorry. I tried to tell him that he was very lucky and that you love him very much but…."

Bruce nearly swallowed his tongue. "I…"

She laughed. "Oh Bruce, you think I didn't know you were sleeping with my son? I may be naïve but I'm not stupid, honey. I have eyes."

Bruce swallowed. "I'm…"

"Mister Wayne, no need to apologize. But I would hope you waited till Terry was of age before attacking him."

"MOM!" he heard Terry say, and Bruce's heart leapt into his throat as Terry whispered, "Sorry. She…shit."

He could hear Terry's mother laughing.

"She did that on purpose, didn't she?"

Bruce smiled, feeling tears in his eyes. "Yes, I believe so."

Terry was quiet and Bruce turned on his video screen, hoping that Terry did the same.

He didn't.

"I can't look at you, not…right now."

Bruce swallowed and said thickly, "Alright."

Terry sighed. "How's Dick?"

"Awake. Dick is going home tomorrow, the doctors are surprised."

"Sleeping Beauty waited for her prince is all," Terry said, sounding sadder than Bruce himself felt.

"Terry, I'm…"

"I gotta go."

"Terry, please."

Another sigh. "I loved you anyway, Bruce. Everything about you. You didn't have to."

"Loved?" Bruce asked, sitting down to keep his knees from buckling.

"Bruce," came the anguished reply.

"I love you, Terry. I just, I wanted you to love me despite everything."

Terry laughed bitterly, "I already did, Bruce."

"I'm old enough to…"

"Not anymore," Terry said quietly, then all Bruce heard was a dial tone and he put his hand over his eyes to hide his tears.

His phone rang and he looked down.

Selina.

He pressed ACCEPT and Selina's face came into his vision. "Hello Bruce. How's Richard?"

"He's going home tomorrow. All it took was Jason to fall asleep on him and he woke up."

Selina smiled and then looked at him without saying a word and said, "Terry's still being stubborn."

He nodded, the pain in his eyes enough to bring tears to hers.

"He loves you so much, Bruce, it's quite sickening."

Bruce shook his head. "I, I think I broke him this time."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, he…"

"Well if it is any consolation I think his next boyfriend will probably not keep huge secrets from him and disappear for months at a time so you can be happy about that."

"What?"

Selina looked puzzled. "Well if you're giving up this easily obviously he's going to find another man to run to, isn't he? Maybe Clark? He is immortal and single from what I hear."

Bruce's eyes could've burned her on the spot and Selina smirked.

"That's the face I remember. I think I've got goosebumps."

Bruce's anger turned into a grin and she shivered visibly. "I'm going to have good dreams tonight, I think."

Bruce had the grace to blush. "Selina."

She grinned. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Bruce couldn't hang up fast enough and it was getting dark outside, he paused before standing and noticed that several people were looking at him as he passed.

So much for emotional phone calls in public, but when he walked by them several of the women and some of the men blushed when he smiled at them.

As much as Terry felt that him being young again was a curse, he couldn't help but feel some sense of satisfaction. Now all he had to do was use it to his advantage.

* * *

Jason wouldn't leave and the doctors were more than happy to let him stay.

Dick was so aroused it was painful but he didn't make even one move besides kissing his young lover, and Jason sighed into his touch, blushing like crazy when he looked into Dick's eyes.

He couldn't remember anyone ever being so shy around him before, most of his girlfriends had been very self assured and strong. Jason was stronger than he seemed but even as a hustler he was naive.

Dick kissed Jason's forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Jason looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For accepting this so easily."

Jason blushed and laughed, "It's not easy at all. I fainted! I'm so stupid and…I'm painfully, horribly excited and I don't even think for a second that we can have sex in this room because I want to and you're still recovering but I'm also really shy and it's like you're someone brand new but…"

He was cut off with Dick's mouth on his and he sighed into it, nearly swallowing his tongue when Dick rolled over on top of him, his hand skirting up Jason's shirt and causing the young man to shiver.

"Dick, I…"

Dick grinned and kissed Jason's throat, whispering, "Shh."

Jason bit his bottom lip and Dick's mouth licked a line down his stomach making him bite back a moan.

Dick laughed. "This is going to be fun."

Jason glared at him and said breathlessly, "Dick, please."

Dick obliged in more ways than one and soon had the younger man panting and moaning beneath him while they both fulfilled their desires, content not to be interrupted.

Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Terry spent the first month Bruce was back sleeping in his old bed, trying not to think about the look on Bruce's new face when he'd walked away from him, or the hurt in his voice when he'd lied to him.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ME AGAIN!"

His own words echoed in his ears, over and over, and he knew that no matter who Bruce was or what he looked like that could never be true.

He spent the next month alternating between moping alone and being with Jason and Dick, who were so sickeningly in love it made him angry at his partner for just forgiving Dick so easily and angry at himself for not being able to just get past his own anger at Bruce.

One such night Jason and Dick sat across from him at their home on the couch while he just faked a smile and pretended again not to be so sad that he was about to cry if they kissed again.

The three of them were playing a thing called a board game. Terry had never played one before and while he wasn't into it Jason and Dick seemed to be having fun.

After about an hour Jason was about to roll his dice when he looked at Terry and put them down. "Terry. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," Terry said, trying to smile but failing.

Dick looked worried too, his handsome face blurring in Terry's vision as the tears he'd been holding back finally broke though.

Jason hugged him and he leaned into it, but pushed him away after about a minute.

"I'm fine."

"I just didn't want you to be alone at your mom's again. You sounded so sad and I didn't, shit, I'm sorry man. I didn't….I didn't think."

Terry shook his head. "I'm happy you're happy, I am."

Jason looked at Dick and Dick stood, walking out of the room.

Jason looked at Terry now and he didn't look convinced.

"Has Bruce called you again? Because Dick told him not to and…"

Terry shook his head.

"Okay, because I know he had to go to that big party for the Centennial so…"

Terry sniffled, wiping his tears. "What?"

"The big party downtown. Now that he's all young again he's been all over the papers."

Terry nodded.

He knew that. It had been two months since Dick and Bruce's change and he hadn't gotten into his Batman costume but Bruce had, just like Terry knew he would. Dick didn't, yet. Terry was waiting.

Bruce had also been the talk of the town, the return of the billionaire playboy extraordinaire and Terry's gut had wrenched seeing women throwing themselves at Bruce in the news, watching him in his interviews and Terry sometimes sat on his hands to keep from reaching out to him.

There was wild speculation that he had some sort of lover hidden somewhere because he consistently rejected the advances of every woman or man that threw themselves at him and Terry was ashamed to say he would search gossip sites to see what Bruce had been up to nearly everyday if not several times.

He sighed and nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot I guess," he stood and said, "You know what, I'm gonna go."

Jason frowned. "I wish you'd stay. We can go out just us two if you want. No Dick, I swear."

Terry smiled a bit and Jason reddened, but he couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"It's okay, Robin. I'm fine."

"I miss patrolling with you. Bruce goes out alone and it's not as much fun alone."

Terry's stomach tightened and twisted at the mention of his other life as a crusader but he just sighed and shook his head. "I'm gonna go. I'm tired."

He took his coat from the chair behind him and began walking towards the door and waved back at Jason just as Dick walked past him. "Terry, are you leaving?"

He nodded. "It's been a long night."

"Goodnight."

Terry opened the door and began walking towards his mother's car when he froze.

Bruce was leaning on his car casually, like he owned it and for all intents and purposes he actually did. He was wearing a suit like a second skin and Terry swallowed when their eyes met.

"You wouldn't answer my calls and when I came by you were conveniently out of the house."

He glared back at the closed door to the house. "Dick called you."

Bruce nodded.

Terry went to walk past him to the other side of the car and Bruce grabbed his arm, turned him and threw Terry against the car. Terry's breath was coming out in gasps and he knew Bruce could feel his desire now that they were touching.

Bruce smiled.

Terry shook his head. "No."

There was a chuckle and Bruce reached out to touch Terry's cheek, making the younger man shiver and close his eyes. "You've missed me."

Terry swallowed. "So? I can find someone else for that."

Bruce's grip tightened on his arms and he leaned in close enough that his breath was on Terry's ear as he whispered, "As if I'd allow that."

Terry's eyes opened and he licked his lips. "You're not the boss of me, Bruce, and you don't own me."

Bruce leaned in and licked across Terry's neck. "Care to make a wager on that?"

"W….what?"

"A wager. You say I don't own you. I say I do. I can show you, but I'd prefer not to demonstrate in the open like this."

Terry closed his eyes and took a breath, then whispered, "Leave me alone, please."

Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly, their mouths barely touching. Terry cursed himself for leaning up for more when Bruce pulled back and let go of his arms. He almost didn't want to open his eyes but when he did Bruce as gone.

Leaving him painfully aware of how much Bruce did own him, body and soul, and how stupid he was for not just giving in just now. It would be so easy. Tears fell down his face as he straightened himself and walked around to the driver's side of his car and closed the door. He laid his head on the steering wheel and cried silently, wishing he was brave enough to call Bruce back.

But he wasn't, and he wasn't desperate enough to go after him.

Not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick Grayson was in heaven. He walked the streets of Gotham and everyone looked his way, man and woman alike but he only had eyes for the man standing by his car with a huge grin on his face.

Jason grabbed him as he got closer and they kissed slowly, his hands in Dick's hair as he deepened their closeness.

Dick was so painfully unaware of anything but Jason that when he heard the cough behind him he ignored it and kissed his lover more, but when the cough got louder and someone said, "Hello, Dick," he paused and looked over his shoulder at Barbara Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon stood with her arms crossed and disapproving look on her face.

"Do I have to get you for public indecency or will you two take this elsewhere?"

Jason laughed and smiled at her icily, "Jealous?"

Dick felt that was a low blow but he knew Jason was still upset about Babs trying to get him back not months before and he wouldn't open his mouth to defend her because defending Jason was much more important.

She blushed and stammered, "Just….just….get it out of here!"

Jason kissed Dick on the cheek and whispered, "Let's go," turning to look at her once more before entering the car.

Dick looked at Barbara sadly. "Sorry if we bothered," he indicated the packed street in front of Gotham Bank, "Anyone."

Her cheeks flushed and she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He walked over to her and said simply, "Would it matter? You're a married woman, Barbara."

She shook her head. "Not anymore."

Dick's eyes widened a bit and he stepped back. "That's your choice, don't say it had anything to do with me."

"It had EVERYTHING to do with you!" she yelled, tears in her eyes as she walked away from him and he felt a lump in his throat at the sight of her retreating.

When he got in the car Jason looked upset and he pulled him close, kissing him very roughly till Jason was having trouble breathing and he relented.

"It's you, not her," Dick declared, looking into Jason's eyes.

Jason smiled and touched his cheek. "I miss your wrinkles," he said quietly.

Dick blushed. "I don't."

Jason kissed his cheek and licked across his chin. "I'm helpless against you, you know that?" he asked.

Dick smiled. "I know. It's adorable."

Jason hit him on the arm. "Shut up."

They drove home with Jason laying his head on Dick's arm and Dick humming to himself.

* * *

Terry McGinnis woke up on his 19th Birthday with his mother yelling his name. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

He'd been living with his mother now for almost three months and he hated every minute of it. He hated his bed, he hated this room, he hated this apartment and he hated himself for not being able to leave.

Terry pulled a shirt over his head and walked down the hall and into the kitchen where his mother stood looking quite shell shocked. "What's wrong?"

She held out an envelope to him and he looked down at it. There was nothing written on the front of it and it was opened. "I didn't, it didn't have name so I…I didn't mean to."

He took out the card and opened it, then the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

Happy Birthday, it said simply and was signed Love Bruce but it was the message in between those words that made him start to tear up.

I'd hoped we'd spend your birthday together but I presume that will not be the case this year so this is for you. I miss you more and more every minute we're apart.

He looked at the cancelled check in his hand.

Bruce had paid the remainder of his tuition for college.

Terry looked up at his mother and she looked on the verge of tears herself. Before she could speak Terry ran out the door.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was trying hard not to fall asleep. He was having lunch with Brent and Bitsy Lichon, the owner's of Lichon, Inc that Bruce himself was about to buy and put out of business. Along with the two of them was their twenty-year-old daughter Leann who continued to make eyes at him every minute he looked up from his meal.

The Lichon's were regaling him with tales of their woes and how a merger would be much better than a buyout when his phone rang. Bruce looked at the screen.

McGinnis, Terry

"Excuse me."

He nearly ran to the balcony of the restaurant and pressed ACCEPT.

Terry's face came on the screen. He was beautifully angry. "Terry, Happy Birthday."

"Asshole. I'm not accepting this."

Bruce smiled. "It's all ready paid for, Terry. There isn't any way to take it back."

"I told you to leave me alone. You can't buy me Bruce. You…"

Bruce was just about to defend himself when Leann Lichon game trampling through the balcony doors calling, "C'mon Brucie, I miss you! Who're you talking to?"

Bruce's eyes filled with terror at the look on Terry's face and when Leann threw herself around his neck and grinned down towards the phone Terry cut off their call.

He glared at the girl, grabbing her arm and nearly throwing her against the window. "You have NO idea what you've just done to your family. None."

With those words he walked away from her and out of the restaurant, trying to call Terry again. No response and he swore, nearly throwing his phone onto his car seat as he sped off to where he knew Terry would be.

Terry sat in the batcave wearing his old suit and punching a dummy used for training. He kicked and hit it, used every bit of power he'd left behind months ago when he'd walked away from being Batman for Bruce and cried silently in between hits.

He'd been so stupid.

When he'd heard that woman's voice and saw her draped around Bruce's neck he'd been so horribly jealous, hurt, and angry that he'd wanted to break her neck. Bruce was his. He was. So what if he hadn't touched him since that night by the car, less than two weeks ago? So what if he hadn't felt Bruce's skin against his since before Bruce had changed?

"And I never will again," he said angrily, hitting harder and suddenly falling to his knees and covering his face with his hands.

When he felt a hand at his back he tensed, not moving.

"Terry."

Every bit of the fight in him suddenly came back and he jumped to his feet, attacking Bruce with all his anger and throwing the older man back in the wall behind them harder than he should have.

Bruce didn't fight back, not once, just let Terry hit him and when Terry was done he was bleeding and just looking so sad and resigned that Terry yelled, "FIGHT BACK!"

Bruce shook his head, looking into Terry's eyes and pleading.

Terry walked away from him and angrily yelled out, punching the wall and sinking to the floor in front of Bruce still glaring with so much hate.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever and when Terry threw himself into Bruce and knocked them back, his kiss was so desperate and scared that Bruce held onto him as tight as he could, his fingers in Terry's hair as they reconnected.

Terry devoured him completely with his mouth, growling and licking and Bruce nearly exploded but held himself back, allowing Terry free reign. When their mouths pulled apart Terry attacked his neck, sucking and biting and staking his claim.

"Mine," came the growl, and Bruce nodded, "Yes, Terry. Yes."

Terry licked at his chin and then looked into his eyes and Bruce broke at the lust there, turning them over and staking claim of his own.

Before long they were both naked and consumed every bit of each other they'd lost, Bruce burying himself in Terry over and over, drinking in his lover's cries and biting his way down Terry's throat as they both reached completion and fell asleep on the mats there, holding each other and whispering sorrys and missed yous till there were no words left and by then, they didn't need any.


	8. Chapter 8

Barbara Gordon sat across from Selina Kyle and sipped her tea, eyeing the older woman with displeased interest.

Selina didn't like her any more than Barbara liked Selina so she wondered why she'd accepted Barbara's offer of lunch.

"So Commissioner, I take it you've seen the change Bruce and Dick have gone through," Selina said, smiling knowingly.

Barbara nodded, "Yes, I have."

"And you're contemplating the change yourself. As was I, but there's really no point is there?"

Barbara glared. "No point? To get your youth back? To…"

"Steal away what's not yours? You know the only reason you're interested in it is because Dick's young and gorgeous again, while you're old and decrepit. I for one, have no use for it because I know Bruce will be happy without me. It would be fun to wear the old suit again though," Selina explained, smiling at the thought.

"I, I…" Barbara began, blushing.

Selina sipped her tea and held out her mug for me, winking at the young waiter that filled it for her.

"I will tell you now, Miss Commissioner, if you hurt my boys, any of them, there won't be a hole far enough for you to crawl into."

Barbara straightened herself and looked at her challengingly, "Oh?"

Selina leaned in close and whispered, "I'll find you, and hurt you far, far worse."

With that she got up from the table and picked up the check, swiping her creds into the machine at the table and walking away while she took out her phone.

He answered on the first ring and she smiled at the familiar face. "It's done, sweetie."

Oliver Queen's youthful grin sent shivers down her seventy-year-old spine and she licked her lips. He held up a cred card and said quite roguishly, "Ready?"

"I was born ready, darling."

* * *

Bruce woke up because someone was licking his toes.

He wiggled them and someone bit him, making him wince.

"Good morning," came the whisper and the toe licking went up his foot to his leg.

He gasped and Terry smiled against his skin. "Terry, please," he whispered, and Terry obliged, sitting up and climbing Bruce till they were staring each other down.

Bruce had never seen Terry look so beautiful, so fully ravished and so completely his. He touched Terry's lips and Terry sucked on his finger.

"You're incorrigible," he declared, not really complaining.

Terry leaned in and kissed him softly at first then roughly, their tongues at play. When they pulled back both were panting. "I missed you," Terry said simply, kissing him again.

"Do you forgive me?" Bruce asked in between kisses and Terry pulled back again, glaring.

"No."

He pulled on Terry's arm and they were skin to skin, Terry still pouting.

"I did it for you."

"You could have died."

"Only ten percent…." He started to defend himself but Terry cut him off.

"TEN PERCENT!? Bruce, I love you no matter what you look like or who you are! You didn't, this isn't…."

"But you like it," Bruce said simply, taking Terry in his arms and making the young man gasp and his lips part in invitation.

"_Bruce_," he whispered painfully, leaning in to the touch and coming apart after Bruce's ministrations and Bruce smiled simply, kissing him and saying, "I win."

Terry laughed, loud and open and Bruce felt his heart warm at the sound.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

* * *

Jason Tolne woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and when he read the name displayed across the screen he nearly leapt off the bed and accepted.

"Terry? Where have you been? Your mom's been so…"

"I'm fine, Jase. I…I'm with Bruce." Terry said, blushing.

Jason laughed. "Finally! Jesus, I was about to tie you up and bring you over there myself. Are you guys….okay?"

Terry nodded and Jason saw Bruce's arm in the video screen and his eyes over Terry's shoulder as he kissed the back of his friend's neck.

"Yes," Terry said breathlessly, closing his eyes.

Jason grinned, blushing a bit himself. "Man, I can't believe you're calling me on video phone while you're still naked."

"I just wanted to….oh god…" Terry said, biting his lip.

Dick came up behind Jason and looked at the screen, laughing himself. "Have fun Bruce," Dick said loudly and the phone screen went black.

He kissed Jason soundly, making the young man whimper. "You know, you're lucky I can't get pregnant because the number of times we've had sex in the last few months I could already be carrying your baby," Jason declared as Dick bit at his ear.

"Who says you're not already?" Dick asked simply and Jason laughed.

Dick pulled up his shirt and kissed his belly. Jason sighed and Dick pulled on the top of his jeans, pulling him closer and sealing their mouths together.

They fell back onto the bed and Jason pulled his own shirt over his head and said breathlessly, "I shouldn't have even gotten dressed."

"I _told _you that," Dick said knowingly and Jason giggled, pulling him closer.

She stood in front of The Aging Institute scared out of her mind. There were no guarantees, no way of knowing it would work or if Dick would even decide to take her back when she was young and gorgeous again.

And there was Jason.

But Barbara Gordon stepped inside anyway and was greeted by Oliver Queen, who said simply, "I knew you'd show up."

She backpedaled but he grabbed her arm and looked at her, his young face making her angrier than she should have been. "Let go of me."

"I'm not Grayson's best friend or anything, but I'm a lot younger than you and a lot stronger, honey. I can stop you from doing this."

"But you won't." she said simply.

He grinned. "No, I won't. But she will."

Barbara turned and saw Selina standing across the room, wearing a hospital gown. "Hello Batgirl," Selina said, anger in her eyes.

"You can't stop me, Selina."

"No I can't. You're right. But I will remind you of my warning."

Barbara swallowed and walked right up to her till they were nose to nose. "You said you had no reason to do this! Why are you doing this then, if not for Bruce?"

It was at that moment when Oliver came from behind her and put his arm on Selina's. Barbara was shocked. "Ollie? Since when?"

Selina smiled. "You don't know me, darling. Now go do what you came here for."

With that the two ex-superheroes walked away from her and the Commissioner contemplated what was ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The first morning after he had moved back in Terry McGinnis woke first and just stared openly at the sleeping man beside him.

The lines of Bruce's face were so smooth and he had to stop himself from reaching out to touch more than once. He could feel a fluttering in his stomach as Bruce breathed, and wondered if this is what all of Bruce's girlfriends used to feel like back when he was this young before.

He swallowed and reached out a hand to run it down Bruce's chest, feeling his abs and remembering the night before watching him work out and how the two of them had ended up right after that. The very thought brought a blush to his cheeks and when Bruce grabbed his hand and his eyes opened, he felt his heart do a somersault in his chest.

"Um….mornin'." he croaked out, swallowing.

Bruce pulled Terry's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Good morning."

Terry took his hand away quickly and tried to leave the bed but Bruce grabbed him quickly, turning him over onto his back and staring down at him with an intensity that was all Bruce.

For a minute he saw Bruce's older face and then blinked, clearing his head.

"Um….I…"

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Terry shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Terry."

He closed his eyes and said quietly, "Is this….was….did Selina ever sleep here?"

Bruce smiled, leaning down close his ear flicking his tongue across it. "Why?"

"I just…it's really weird because…"

"She's never slept in this particular room, no. This was always my bedroom, I never brought women here," Bruce confessed, bringing his head up to look Terry in the eyes, "or men."

Terry opened his eyes with a smile, blushing. "Oh."

Bruce kissed him tenderly. "Does that bother you? Thinking of me with other people? That was ages, decades ago."

"I know, it's just…"

"Because if we're going to talk about things that make us jealous I can name a few."

Terry's eyes showed such surprise that Bruce was actually kicking himself for coming clean about his own insecurities.

"You? What is there for you to even be jealous of?" Terry asked, incredulous.

Bruce suddenly pulled away and mumbled, "Nevermind," trying standing to put on his robe. Terry grabbed at the back of it and pulled him back down, getting the upper hand and trapping him in the same position Terry had been in moments before.

"Tell me, Bruce."

Bruce sighed.

"Bruce, c'mon."

Bruce brought a hand to his face and covered most of his face when he mumbled, "Jason."

Silence greeted him and he pulled his hand away, only to be greeted with Terry actually holding back laughter. "WHAT? Jason? What….why……I….he's like a brother to me, I'd never…."

"Never say never."

Terry laughed openly at that, and Bruce looked away from him, clearly annoyed. "I can't believe, you'd even….wait, is it because we're together as partners? But you can do that now so…"

"There are other things. Just…let me up before I make you."

Terry grinned, pushing down on him more and actually lying on top of him, grinding a bit to get Bruce more excited. The sharp growl that he incited made the younger man lick his lips and whisper, "I'd never do anything with Jason. I've never even thought of it."

"But if I were dead, I wanted you to."

Terry actually turned white and Bruce took the opportunity to get away, leaving the room quickly and leaving Terry shocked and confused.

* * *

The phone call Dick Grayson got that morning left him in so much uncertainty and pain that he had to hide his anxiety when Jason woke, kissing the other man softly and announcing that he had to go to a meeting.

Instead he met Oliver Queen, a.k.a. The Green Arrow, at The Tea House, an upscale restaurant in the heart of Gotham. It was morning so they drank coffee and he couldn't even imagine eating.

"So kid, what'd'ya think?" Ollie asked, chewing on a pastry.

"I don't….why would she do that? I didn't ask her to and now she's…god, this is crazy."

Ollie smiled. "Same reason will all did, but I think it was mostly 'cause of you. She argued with Selina about it and then walked right past us. I didn't even know she had that kinda of money."

Dick looked at his coffee. "She just got a divorce settlement. Plus, Bruce gave us all some money."

"Ah," Oliver said, "I just thought you should know. Well really I didn't care if you did or not, but Selina insisted."

"Thank you."

"No problem. How's Bats doing?"

Dick smiled. "Fine. He's got everything he wants now."

Oliver looked slightly amused at that. "I dunno about that, kid. Just 'cause you got your youth back doesn't mean you have everything."

Dick took one last sip of coffee and stood, reaching out his hand to Oliver. "I'm gonna go at that. Thanks Ollie."

Oliver shook his hand. "Whatever you say, Boy Wonder. I'm just the messenger."

"Tell Roy I said hello."

Oliver grinned. "You sure about that? He was talkin' aboutcha the other day and he looks even better than you do now, he could come bring you a whole other set of problems."

Dick laughed at that. "I can handle Speedy, I think. Barbara is another thing."

Oliver nodded. "All right. See ya around, kid."

Dick left the restaurant with a whole new set of worries, but slightly less anxious about them as he'd been when Oliver called him earlier.

If Barbara was becoming young again for him, he'd just have to reject her and tell her to move on. It would be easy, right?

"Right," he whispered as he got behind the wheel of his car and for some reason found himself heading towards Wayne Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Terry spent the entire day in class not listening to his professors and going through the motions.

Bruce wouldn't talk to him all morning, feigning business and burying himself in work when Terry came into the room. He kept replaying the conversation in his mind and tried to think of how they got to the point they did.

And why Bruce would ever want him with anyone else.

Terry knew even if Bruce had died, he'd never move on. Even if Bruce himself left him specific instructions as to who he should be with, he'd rip them up in to tiny pieces and throw them on Bruce's grave.

But for some reason Bruce didn't.

He walked out of his last class and out to his car, pulling out his phone and calling Bruce.

No answer. Again.

He called Jason instead and listened to his friend talk of his previous adventures the night before bringing in some Jokers and Terry felt jealousy creep up again. As much as he wanted to go back out again, he refused to do so unless Bruce invited him.

It was stupid, he knew, and a lot childish but Terry needed Bruce's permission to be out there again.

"And then he…"

"Jase, is Dick there?"

"Um, no. He had some business this morning, he's been gone since about eight or so. Why?"

Terry sighed. "Nothing."

"You okay, man?"

Terry put the car on auto-drive. "Well, Bruce said something weird this morning and it's been bothering me all day."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he had wanted me to be with you if he'd died. Like he chose you for me or something."

Jason laughed. "What? You're like my brother! I couldn't…eww!"

"I know. But he was really serious about it. Did Dick ever say anything?"

Jason shook his head. "No, I think I'd remember."

Terry sighed. "Well I'm gonna bug him about it because it's just weird."

"When Dick comes back I'll ask him if you want."

"Thanks man."

"What are partners for?"

* * *

Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne were fighting.

Literally.

Dick had come there that morning with the purpose of asking Bruce's advice about dealing with Barbara Gordon and ended up sparring with him in full costume, and quite enjoying himself.

They took short breaks in between and Bruce seemed to need the release as well, which was fine by him.

"So, any ideas? Besides the one you mentioned about paying her off?"

Bruce shrugged. "It worked for me."

"Yeah well I think she must've kept the money you gave her."

Bruce sighed. "You're going to have to fight this battle on your own, Robin. You're all grown up now and you got yourself into this mess in the first place kissing the woman."

Dick winced and walked over to the small refrigerator that stood near the cave's back wall and tossed Bruce a drink. "Way to hit below the belt."

"It's true."

Dick took a sip of his water. "What's gotten up your ass today?"

Bruce shrugged again. "Nothing."

"Bruce, what's wrong?"

Bruce sat down in his computer chair and let out another sigh, closing his eyes.

"Do you remember back almost a year ago when we talked about Terry and Jason?"

"Um, you're gonna have to be more specific."

Bruce opened his eyes. "About my will."

Dick's eyes widened and he let out his own long sigh. "I think I'm gonna sit for this," he mumbled, sitting himself cross-legged on the mat they had been practicing on.

"Do you remember?" Bruce asked again.

Dick ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Yeah, I remember."

"I sort of let it slip to Terry this morning and I don't…"

"Well shit, Bruce."

Bruce glared at him. "It's not like I meant to, Dick."

Dick closed his eyes. "I still have it in my will too. Have you changed yours yet?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Well I'd burn it before…"

"Before what?" came the question, causing both mean to nearly jump out of their skin as Terry McGinnis walked in behind them looking quite annoyed.

Bruce put down his water and stood, trying to escape before Terry stopped him again.

"You're not getting away, Bruce," Terry said angrily then looked at Dick, "Neither are you."

Bruce sat back down. "Terry."

Terry waited, tapping his foot.

Dick actually swallowed back laughter and Terry glared at him icily. "Someone better tell me what you were talking about burning before I go through all your papers and find it myself."

Bruce actually looked smug. "You'd never find it."

Terry suddenly was on him, one hand on each side of the chair, their noses nearly touching.

"I'd find it, Bruce."

Dick coughed. "Um, I'm gonna…"

"Stay where you are, Grayson," came the angry voice that startled Dick enough that he actually gasped out loud.

Jason was standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the cave and when he finally came down he stood in front of his lover and said in a pout, "Tell me."

"Bruce thought it would be a good idea if we both died that the two of you got together so we made it a part of our wills and wrote letters and then we didn't die so now it doesn't matter but…"

Terry actually looked hurt, backing up from Bruce. "Bruce?"

Bruce stood and reached for his hand and Terry flinched, but let him take it. "But that doesn't matter now."

"You really do think you own me. I just….I thought it was funny but," his eyes filled with tears, "You really do."

"No, Terry. I wanted you to be happy."

Terry shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Like I'd ever be happy without you!"

Jason was actually crying much more openly and when Dick tried to touch him he backed up. "Don't. Just….god, it's still the same, isn't it? I'm someone you picked up off the street so you think you're my pimp now? I just…"

He took off running and Dick chased after him.

Bruce pulled Terry close and kissed him roughly, hoping to put everything out of Terry's mind. When they pulled apart there were still tears coming down his young lover's face and Bruce tried to wipe them away. "Don't cry, _please._ I can't…I can't see you cry again."

Terry laughed bitterly, nearly choking and Bruce took him in his arms. "I don't know how to do this the normal way. I go to all the extremes."

Terry laughed. "Obviously."

"I didn't, I don't own you. I know that."

"You sure seem to think you do," Terry whispered and Bruce pushed him away, looking into Terry's eyes.

"I don't own you, Terry. You own _me._ You just didn't know it until today."

Terry's mouth started to tremble and he pulled Bruce into a crushing kiss, whispering into Bruce's mouth and Bruce knew he was forgiven.

* * *

Dick tackled Jason in the back woods, throwing them both to the ground and holding Jason down with both hands.

Both men were fighting for breath and Jason was still crying, bringing tears to Dick's own eyes. "Please, look at me."

Jason shook his head. "I can't. It's too hard to say no when I do."

Dick swallowed. "It wasn't just Bruce's idea. I….I wanted someone to look after you when I was gone. I trust Terry, he…."

"If I was going to be with someone after you, that should be MY decision. Not yours."

" I know that, I do!"

Jason looked into his eyes then, so hurt and so angry. "Then why would you do something like that? To make yourself feel better? Because…."

"I can't lose you to anyone else!"

Jason looked at him, clearly surprised. "What?"

Dick closed his eyes, fighting tears. "I….everyday I wake up and expect you to be gone. Even more now than before because if they come for you, you might go with them."

"Who?"

"Your family, your old friends, your old life, I don't know! I just…shit."

Dick sat up and let go of him, sitting in the grass and covering his face.

Jason caught his breath and just stared at the man in front of him. He'd never imagined someone would be so broken up over him and his heart soared at the sight, even as he felt guilty for thinking so. He reached for Dick and draped his arms over the older man and said, "If they did, I'd die first before going back to that. I would. And I'd kill ANYONE who tried to take me away from you. I would."

Dick laughed, though it sounded more like a choke. "Even me?"

"Especially you. If you pushed me away again, I'd definitely kill you."

Dick looked over his shoulder at him and Jason kissed him once, twice, tasting salt on his lips. "I want to see the letter," he said simply and Dick nodded.

"I knew you'd say that."

Jason smiled. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

Dick swallowed and said seriously, "Yeah, there's something else."


	11. Chapter 11

Dick swallowed and found it hard to look at Jason, but forced himself to and winced a bit at the smile on his lover's face.

"This morning, I got a call from Oliver Queen."

Jason blinked. "Who?"

Dick sighed. "He was once the Green Arrow way back when. We hadn't talked in some time. He told me that he had something to talk to me about regarding the Age Institute and I went to see him."

Jason was worried but he didn't speak, just waited.

Dick continued, "He said that Selina is doing the procedure."

"What? That's really…." Jason started, clearly startled.

"Wait, let me finish."

Jason closed his mouth.

Dick looked down at his hands and said simply, "So is Barbara Gordon."

Silence greeted him and when he looked up, Dick winced at the worry in Jason's eyes.

"No, she…no," Jason whispered, clearly worried and very, very angry.

Dick reached out to him and Jason stood up before they could touch, shivering a bit in the wind. "Jason."

They looked at each other and Dick stood, wrapping his arms around the younger man and kissing him tenderly, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing Jason's forehead.

Jason nodded. "It's just…you loved her for a long time, you were going to marry her and now you're both…."

Dick put his hand under Jason's chin and looked him square in the eye when he said simply, "I've never been more in love with anyone then I am with you and that's the honest truth."

Jason smiled and wiggled out his arms. "C'mon, I have an idea."

* * *

As he watched Dick and Jason go out on their very first patrol together, Terry couldn't help but feel immensely jealous.

He and Bruce were sitting at the computer, fiddling with the video feeds before Bruce went out. Terry sat in Bruce's lap and Bruce kissed his neck in between button pushes and clicks. They were so comfortable, so in sync that everything was finished rather quickly.

"And that, is that," Bruce said, clicking once more.

Terry laid his head back against Bruce's chest. "You going out?"

"Batman's work is never done."

Terry smiled and stood, letting Bruce stand and walk towards the suits then sat down himself to watch. He licked his lips when Bruce pulled his sweater over his head, and when Bruce put on his Batsuit Terry was caught between jealousy and desire, especially as Bruce walked towards him, wearing his smuggest smile.

"You've never seen me in the suit before," he said, as if Terry didn't already know.

"No."

Bruce leaned in close and kissed Terry, his cowl scraping against Terry's nose as their mouths joined and Terry didn't mind even when he was finding it hard to breathe and actually whined when Bruce pulled away.

"I can use this," Bruce said, nearly laughing.

"Shut up."

Bruce held out a hand and Terry blinked. "C'mon," Bruce said, his smile more warm and loving now than cocksure and smug.

"Where?"

"I want to fight alongside you tonight."

The words sent a shiver down Terry's spine and his lips parted in invitation for Bruce to lean in and kiss him, pulling Terry's arm and making him stand. He wrapped his arms around Terry and when they pulled apart he heard Terry's quiet whisper, "Okay."

* * *

The more they fought together the more Jason was painfully aware of how much better

Dick was at this than he was.

Dick tossed criminals over his head like they were rag dolls and when someone came behind him he knew instinctively they were there before Jason could even step in to help him. More than once Dick helped him because he'd stopped to admire Dick's fighting and gotten cornered.

He'd heard from Terrry via com link that he and Bruce were going out tonight as well and he was genuinely happy for his partner though he missed their camaraderie and like natures.

The two of them cleared the area and relaxed against the building behind them, taking deep breaths. Jason slid to the ground, his head in between his legs while Dick just smiled over at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm….fine."

Dick put his hand on Jason's back and the younger man flinched. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Dick with a pout, feeling like a child. "You're better than me."

Dick laughed, then curbed it actually blushing. "Well I did do this for twenty five years, you've been doing it for less than three."

Jason sighed and stood. "It's just…it feels weird to fight and watch you do this so easy while I…"

Dick's smile became a frown. "You miss Terry."

Jason looked pained. "I don't….I really wanted to…."

Dick smiled somewhat sadly. "It's alright, I understand. I really do, Jason, don't feel bad."

Jason's eyes filled with tears and Dick pulled him close, kissing him softly. The older Nightwing ran a hand down his lover's back and they pulled into each other comfortably.

"Maybe Bruce wants to team up again."

Jason tensed at that, but didn't say a word.

The thought of Bruce and Dick fighting didn't seem to be a better solution either and he didn't know why the thought made him uneasy.

* * *

Terry McGinnis felt like a little boy.

He was fighting alongside The Batman, the original and obviously the best because every time he went to attack someone Bruce was there seconds before and he didn't have the benefit of a robotic suit.

Which made Terry feel much worse.

Bruce had been doing this most of this life and he understood that, despite how it made him feel very insignificant next to the man he loved more than any other in the world. As Bruce walked up behind a purse-snatcher and scared them with a look, Terry was jealous of the fear he was able to produce.

Also his fighting was so much better than Terry's, that he wondered how Jason was faring with Dick and if he felt like as much of a greenhorn as Terry himself did.

As they winded down for the night, Bruce glided down behind a pair of teenagers trying to carjack a truck driver and all he did was kick in the air and both went down as he moved faster than Terry himself could ever dream.

When he was done he looked at Terry and smiled, then frowned at the look on Terry's face.

"Terry?"

"It's nothing."

Terry looked down and Bruce grabbed his shoulder. "Terry, tell me."

"I feel really small standing next to you, out here, doing this."

They shared a look and Bruce nodded, looking somewhat disappointed. "You've been gone for several…"

Terry laughed a bit. "Bruce, it's not that. I…you're BATMAN. I'm just…a pale imitation."

Bruce shook his head. "No, you…"

"I don't feel equal to you, not even a little. It's not…"

Bruce let go of him and sighed. "You miss Jason."

Terry looked shy and nodded. "A little, yeah. We…we make it work. It's…"

"Equal."

Terry sighed. "Yeah."

Bruce smiled and came up to him, taking a breath and exhaling. "Maybe Dick's looking for a partner."

Terry frowned. "Not sure that's any better an idea either."

Bruce grinned. "Why do you say that?"

"Dick had a huge crush on you when he was my age and now you're both almost the same age, it's…feelings are still there."

Bruce laughed and pulled out his com link, calling up the bat plane. "Dick and I are friends, McGinnis. Nothing else."

Terry didn't seem convinced, but said nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Dick Grayson felt like a kid again, but in a good way.

He and Bruce had called each other that very night and were now having late night tea, talking of old times. They both agreed that Jason and Terry partnering was a better idea and the two of them were somewhat excited to be partners again.

Dick drank his earl grey and laughed at Bruce's Joker story, nearly falling over as he tried to explain how he'd found the Joker and Harley Quinn naked in an abandoned house and had to handcuff them without looking at the Joker's….little Joker.

"He continued to try to get my attention and then…"

"Stop! Stop!" Dick laughed, "I can't…you never told me this before? How did I not know this?"

Bruce laughed, then coughed a bit, mumbling, "You were too angry at me."

The silence was palpable, nearly inescapable and Dick sighed. "I'm really sorry about that, you know."

Bruce nodded, but didn't look him in the eye.

Dick put his hand on Bruce's arm. "Really, Bruce. I missed you. You don't know how hard it was for me."

They stared at each other for several seconds and Dick swallowed.

Oh boy.

He was starting to think this was a bad idea.

He got up from his chair, putting down his tea. "And with that, I will take my leave. I…tomorrow?"

They looked at each other and Bruce stood, walking over to him and putting his hands on both of Dick's shoulders. "Tomorrow."

Dick controlled a shiver that wanted to creep up and wondered idly if he really was the shameless slut Roy used to tell him he was.

No, he loved Jason.

Bruce was….Bruce was Bruce.

_Bruce._

He smiled. "Goodnight, Bruce."

When he got outside he sat in his car and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He closed his eyes and thought of Jason; sweet, beautiful Jason who adored him more than he should and who Dick felt so wonderful with.

Then he thought of Bruce, of that long repressed crush and his whole reason for leaving to begin with, of the fight that had Bruce calling him a child and selfish while Dick threw himself at his psuedo-father only to be refused.

This line of thought wasn't helping matters much and he dialed randomly, hoping like his old habits, others still had the same problems.

When Roy Harper's face appeared on screen he actually laughed at how awake his old best friend looked.

"Robin, tell me there's a problem you need me to fix."

Dick laughed. "Not your problem, mine."

Roy licked his lips. "Let me guess…..you're being fickle again."

"You know me too well, Speedy."

Roy grinned and Dick couldn't help but smile back. "Well, Robby, you're gonna have to make another spot in line."

"Why?"

"Because now that I know you're not as in love as it seems, you have yourself a fourth suitor."

Dick swallowed and stopped smiling. "Roy, this isn't…"

Roy's smile was easy and when he drawled out, "Ollie told me about the kid, Robby, and my guess is you're at Wayne's, so you're developin' a bit of the old crush you used to have. Plus I hear Babs is something to behold. Why can't I jump in?"

"Roy."

"Dick."

"I'm sorry I called. I just…"

Roy looked sad. "Old habits die hard."

Dick sighed. "Yeah."

"Tell you what, Robin. I'm coming there whether you like it or not. If you can give me one reason why I shouldn't steal you right out from under the baby's nose and Bruce's claws, I'll step off. I'm not a slag, nor am I a home wrecker."

Dick smiled. "Roy."

Roy ran a hand through his bright orange hair and his sparkling blue eyes made Dick's stomach flip. "I'm still just as good a kisser as I used to be, Robby."

"I'm not…"

"See you soon, Boy Wonder."

He hung up before Dick could protest and he banged his head on the steering wheel rapidly.

What had he just gotten himself into?


	13. Chapter 13

Jason Tolne knew something was up with his longtime boyfriend when Dick began avoiding looking him in the eye. When they kissed he would come at Jason from the side, capturing his mouth and wrapping his arms around Jason tighter than usual.

He tried to make Dick look at him, sometimes pulling them closer but Dick somehow deftly avoided him but still was just as warm and wonderful as always, even more so.

After a week of it he was growing worried and when he asked Terry about it, his partner seemed to avoid his gaze as well.

"Terry, what's going on?"

Terry looked at him, a bit pained. "I don't know. Bruce is the same, I haven't noticed it in him but even when I see Dick he doesn't look at me either. I think he feels…"

Jason sat next to his partner in the Batmobile after a long night of taking down a new syndicate of Two Face wannabes. Bruce and Dick had been otherwise busy with something else and it had been easy to handle but Jason was now quite worried.

"What, Terry?"

Terry turned on the cruise control and looked at Jason seriously. "Dick had a huge crush on Bruce when he was our age. Like, really big."

Jason blinked. "So?"

Terry laughed a bit, running a hand through his hair and looking down before staring into Jason's eyes and saying, "I think it's hard for him to be around Bruce now that they're…younger. The whole reason he left Gotham was because he couldn't have Bruce the way he wanted. Now…" Terry trailed off, swallowing.

Jason paled and looked at his own hands. "He could, if he wanted."

"_Yeah_." Terry whispered hoarsely.

Jason didn't know what to say to that and they were silent the rest of the ride to the cave.

He got out when they parked inside and threw off his mask, not satisfied enough with the soundless noise it made as it fell.

He sat in one of the computer chairs and curled up tight, closing his eyes.

Not too soon after Terry came over and hugged him. "It doesn't mean they will, and I…I won't…"

"Won't what?" he asked, pouting.

"I know it hurt Bruce a lot when Dick left, he never…I never even really knew a lot of it until Dick came back, he kept it in. He's happy now."

"Are you just gonna let them break off into something and walk away?" Jason asked, clearly angry, pushing Terry off of him.

Terry took a step back and sighed. "No. I…I'll fight, for Bruce. But I…I want it to be on my terms. I…when I'm with something I want to be the ONLY one they think of. Not the one they settle for."

Jason looked down at his hands and his bottom lip started to quiver a bit. He turned around in the chair and typed in a number, disregarding the time.

Selina picked up on the first ring and her bandaged face greeted them.

"Darling. Oh hello Terry honey," she looked at them both and then frowned, "I thought I'd see excited faces, I'm coming home tomorrow!"

Jason nodded, trying to smile. "We're happy, we just…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Dick. And Bruce."

She looked thoughtful and sighed. "It's showed its ugly head again, has it? The green eyed monster?"

Terry blushed and Jason just looked angry. "NO! Dick won't look at either of us and Bruce is still the same but Terry seems to think…"

"There's something there, no doubt," she said plainly, "But they both love you more than they love each other, that's plain to see. Don't doubt yourself, either of you."

Terry came to sit in the seat beside Jason and grumbled, "Easy for you to say."

She laughed. "Not really. If there is a spot for me in line, I'd gladly jump in. But I love you both like my own boys, I'd never hurt you that way."

They both smiled warmly at her.

"Plus I have Ollie to keep me company. For now," she finished.

"Thanks Selina." Terry said quietly.

"Anytime darlings, I mean that. Good night."

"Goodnight," Jason said, hanging up the line.

In the dark they both laid their heads on the console and waited.

Two hours later they were both asleep when Dick's laughter woke Jason with a start, and he shook Terry awake as well.

Dick and Bruce came into the cave smiling; Dick just finishing a hearty laugh and Bruce glowing like he'd won the lottery.

Terry wanted to punch him.

Both older men stopped at the sight of their young lovers glaring at them with red-rimmed eyes.

Bruce looked concerned and Dick looked guilty.

"What's happened?" Bruce asked, nearly running to Terry.

He pulled Terry into his arms and Terry breathed him in, closing his eyes. Terry glared at Dick over Bruce's shoulder and this time Dick couldn't look away.

"We've…been talking," Terry said.

Bruce pulled back, genuinely lost. "About?"

"You and Dick. This," Terry indicated them both.

Bruce smiled. "This….what? I'm lost, McGinnis."

Jason glared at Dick who hadn't moved. "Obviously. Tell him, Dick."

"Jason," Dick looked pained.

Jason's eyes were filling with tears and he had to look away from Dick.

Bruce, who hadn't let go of Terry since he came inside, looked at Dick seriously. "Dick."

Dick ran a hand through his hair nervously and threw off his mask. "It's nothing, Bruce. I just…it's been….since we've partnered up again, I've been attracted to you and…"

Bruce looked surprised. "I thought you were over this," he said plainly.

Terry was also surprised because Bruce tensed, not from apprehension but from anger. He knew Bruce's body as well as his own and this was not simple anger, Bruce was about to blow his top.

"Bruce, it's…it's okay," he said softly.

Bruce looked at him, "Not if Dick's infatuation with me is making you doubt me, Terry. I love YOU. I've never been in love with Dick, he's like my son."

Jason looked at Dick who flinched at the word, and he felt another dagger twist in his heart. He got up from his chair and tried to walk past Dick, who grabbed him. "Jason look at me."

The younger man looked at him and Dick blanched. Jason's face was covered in tears and he whispered, "I thought you loved _me_." The emphasis made Dick let him go and he took his bike home.

Dick looked at Terry and Bruce, who seemed to have forgotten he was there. They were kissing, lost in themselves and Dick felt like an idiot. Again.

He walked up the stairs and knew he was not welcome at home but Bruce had several extra rooms away from Bruce and Terry's bedroom where he could sleep without hearing them.

* * *

Jason parked his bike, sobbing, throwing off his helmet with a loud satisfying crash and ripping off his costume as he walked out of the garage. He walked into the house wearing nothing but his underwear and that's how Jason Tolne met Roy Harper, who fell in love at first sight.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as their eyes met, and Jason stopped, blushing.

"Um…who are you?"

Roy smiled and Jason's heart did that little flippy thing in his chest as the mystery man held out his hand. "Roy Harper."

Jason shook his head. "Sorry, I'm…a mess."

Roy nodded. "It's okay. You've had a rough time, obviously. I take it Dick's not here?"

Jason's eyes darkened. "No, and if he's smart he won't be back till morning. You….you're Dick's friend. Speedy."

Roy laughed. "Not since grade school. Red Arrow, actually, you must be Robby's boy."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I…I'm gonna go put something on."

Roy indicated the stairs. "Of course, though I wouldn't be against your attire for the remainder of this conversation."

Jason laughed a bit, sniffling and blushing. "You're just as bad as he said you were."

Roy grinned. "Oh kid, I'm much, much worse."

Jason smiled and walked by him, nearly running up the stairs.

Roy watched him go, appreciating the view. When he was gone, the elaborate mind of Roy Harper began weaving and he suddenly felt his priorities shift. Why would he go after a worn out old man, when he could have the young nubile man he'd just had the pleasure of viewing?

He drank his coffee and waited for the young man to return, wishing he knew the kid's name.

After an hour and he was still missing Roy quietly walked up the stairs and found Jason curled up in bed, crying again.

Roy knocked and he stiffened. "You alright?" he asked.

Jason turned over and Roy swallowed at the sight of his bare chest and low hanging pajama pants. "No."

"Robby hurt you, didn't he? Damn Wayne."

Jason sat up and sniffled. "I…he loves me, I know that, it's just…no one's ever just loved ME, you know? I just…"

Roy walked in and sat down beside him and asked, "Your name?"

Jason smiled. "Jason."

Roy paled a bit. "Oh really?"

Jason nodded. "I know about Jason Todd, Dick told me. It's…did you know him?"

Roy nodded back. "Yeah, I knew him."

Boy did he.

Jason Todd was the one who got away, who never once looked his way and was always so angry that Roy had spent nights wondering what made the boy so mad at the world.

Before Jason could ask another question Roy cursed.

Jason frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta leave," Roy said quickly, standing.

"What, why?"

He turned and looked at Jason and said, "Because if I stay, I'm gonna do something real bad to one of my best friends, and I'm not sure you'd stop me."

Jason blushed and swallowed. "Oh."

Roy laughed. "See?"

"I'd stop you."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Try me."

Roy leaned in and whispered, "I thought you were head over heels for Robby."

Jason's eyelids narrowed and he licked his lips, and Roy knew he was in trouble when Jason whispered, "So?"


	14. Chapter 14

Roy swallowed and laughed nervously. "Funny. You don't even know me, Jason."

Jason pulled on his shirt and they were chest to chest. "So? You're one of Dick's friends. You're cute and you like _me_."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Jason smiled. "So let's just have some fun. C'mon Speedy," he whispered, kissing Roy.

Roy barely had time to kiss Jason back and he groaned, pulling away.

"This is a really BAD idea, kid. I'm…." he pulled back and started for the door but Jason ran and blocked his way.

"No."

Roy's breath was coming in heavy gasps now and he swallowed. "Wait. I remember now," he said, "You're the prostitute. Right? You're pissed off and hurt so you want to have sex to clear your head? Go find your boyfriend."

He angrily pushed Jason out of the way and stomped out the door, leaving Jason to crumble on the floor.

Roy was halfway out the door when he heard the sobbing and stopped.

"Shit."

Roy pulled out his phone and dialed, "Pick up, pick up, c'mon!"

Dick Grayson's red-rimmed eyes greeted him. "Roy?"

"I'm in your house and your boy just threw himself at me, begging me to have sex with him. You're lucky we're friends because that was really hard to walk away from, _really hard_," he mumbled.

Dick looked pale and he whispered, "Is he okay?"

"Hear that?" Roy asked.

Dick swallowed his own sob. "Oh Jason, I'm so stupid."

"Yeah, ya are, Rob. But I'm not leaving the kid alone and you have about ten minutes before I go back up there and take him up on his offer. Bye."

He hung up the phone and threw open the liquor cabinet.

* * *

Terry McGinnis felt like the luckiest person in the world. He had Bruce Wayne sleeping beside him and there was no doubt that he wanted to be there.

Right?

He ran a hand over Bruce's chest, admiring.

"That tickles," Bruce whispered, turning over and kissing his neck.

Terry laughed. "Sorry."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"They don't make pennies anymore."

"I remember."

Terry sighed and threw a hand over his face. "It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"You said that Dick was nothing more than a son to you, right? Are you sure? Because you might've thought that a long time ago but that could've just been…"

Bruce sighed and looked down at Terry. "Terry, I love YOU. Not Dick. If I have some romantic attraction to Dick it's purely physical. Nothing more."

Terry laughed. "Bruce, that's what I meant! You're attracted to him! I knew it!"

Bruce sighed. "I'm attracted to many people physically, but that means nothing."

"Nothing? Bruce you're still hot for him and you lied to me! And Dick! You should've seen his face and…why am I defending him? I," Terry grumbled and got out of bed, grabbing a pillow, "I'm sleeping next door. I don't want to deal with this tonight."

Bruce grabbed his arm and he sighed.

"Terry, there are many people you're attracted to."

Terry looked at him. "There used to be, but it's been a long time since I've looked," he pushed Bruce's arm off of him and said angrily, "Maybe I should start," before leaving the room.

He didn't notice Dick Grayson standing in the hallway behind him and didn't see the shocked look on Dick's face.

Dick couldn't even process what he'd just heard but the teenage boy inside of him was giddy with excitement while the man inside him just didn't know what to do.

He took a deep breath and took a step in Bruce's doorway and saw Bruce turned on his side, clearly not asleep.

"Bruce."

Bruce didn't move.

"Bruce, I know you're awake. I…heard."

Bruce sat up and glared at him. "It means nothing, Robin."

Dick took a step inside the room and swallowed. "It does. It shouldn't, I know. But it does to me."

"Dick, this is ludicrous. I'm not going to leave Terry and you're…"

Dick took another step and Bruce put up his hand. Dick smiled. "Scared, Batman?"

"No. I just don't see any reason for you to be in here. Because I'm not going to sleep with you, or even kiss you, with Terry right in the room next to us."

Dick sighed. "Does this mean you're gonna kiss me on patrol?"

Bruce put his hand over his face and laughed, his voice strained. "When did my life become so complicated?"

"When you invited attractive young men into your home," Dick said bluntly.

Bruce sighed. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was the first one, remember?"

Bruce looked at him and said calmly, "Please leave, Richard."

Richard.

Bruce never called him that; Dick couldn't even remember a time when he had. It was an order, not a request. Dick wanted to say no and fight when suddenly his eyes widened and he paled.

He'd completely forgotten.

"Jason."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've written another version of this chapter and the chapter after it, completely changing the story and I probably won't be able to post it on for the content is more adult than I think they now allow. I thank SarahC4321 for the idea in her review, it probably would have never have happened without her. =)

Let me know if you want to read those chapters and I'll put them on my LJ. Otherwise this story will end with Chapter 16 though I have an idea for a sequel but not sure how many people would read Roy's story because I have an unconventional partner for him as I've already started to write it for my own enjoyment.

* * *

Roy checked his watch again. It had been nearly twenty minutes and he knew Wayne Manor was only five minutes away by car and even faster by motorcycle. Dick was late and Roy wasn't holding back anymore.

He put down his drink, the third in the past few minutes, and stood albeit somewhat wobbly.

He slapped himself in the cheeks and let out a breath, heading towards the main hall and up the stairs. Roy stopped at the bedroom doorway and sighed, seeing Jason wide-awake and red-eyed.

The doe-eyed young man looked at him pitifully. "I thought you'd be asleep."

Jason sniffled and shook his head.

Roy walked into the room, careful not to show his drunken state.

Jason smiled. "Are you drunk? It's barely been twenty minutes."

He nearly fell onto the bed and Jason laughed.

Roy reached out to touch Jason's face. He could get lost in those emerald eyes.

Dick was such an idiot.

"You…s…you still…"

Jason smiled and kissed him very softly, making a face at the bourbon taste.

"I like you," Jason said, kissing his forehead.

Roy sighed. "I think I'm in love with you."

Jason laughed. "You're funny too."

"What do you call yourself? Nightwing? Robin?"

The smile disappeared. "Robin. D…he thought of it. It was a thing to make Bruce and Terry mad."

Roy scooted up in the bed and his head landed in Jason's lap. Jason didn't move him and he was again very jealous of Dick Grayson.

"Dick would do that. Especially with Bats, he's…it's a thing with them."

Jason kissed him again, and Roy didn't move to stop him, knowing it helped the kid in some way and he loved it more than he knew he should.

Jason put their foreheads together and sighed. "I miss how easy it used to be, before."

"When he was old?"

Jason nodded. "He had no use for Bruce then, it was just me."

Roy sat up reluctantly, and looked at Jason squarely in the eye and said, "He loves you, kid. Really. Old habits die hard, I hate to tell you."

Jason laughed bitterly. "Case in point," he indicated Roy and himself.

Roy tried not to let that hurt, but it did a bit.

There was something about him.

"You've never done this before, been with someone after Dick." Roy said, "I can tell."

Jason threw himself back onto the pillows and rolled his back, making Roy's mouth water and he had to look away.

Beautiful, sweet, and double jointed.

"Grayson's an idiot."

Jason smiled and pulled him close, kissing him again. They kissed for several minutes when something interrupted them.

"_Oh," _came the whisper, startling Roy and making him pull back.

Dick stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and his face pale. He looked ready to cry but Roy knew he wouldn't.

Jason sat up and they stared at each other.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked.

Dick swallowed and whispered, "I don't know."

Jason pulled Roy closer to him and Roy tried to shake him off but one look in his eyes made him stop.

He smiled at Dick. "You're late, Robby."

Dick said hoarsely, "I see that."

Roy got up from the bed and rubbed the top of Jason's head before turning to Dick again.

"He's a keeper, Boy Wonder. I just hope you can keep him."

With that Roy left the room and let out the breath he'd been holding.

Dick took the opportunity to start to cry and Jason said loudly, "You don't get to cry, not after tonight. Why are you here, Dick?"

"To stop Roy from attacking you but I guess I didn't need to since you wanted him to."

Jason didn't know what to say. "I don't know what I want anymore. But Roy was nice to me, and he wants me," he smiled, "I can tell."

Dick tried not to think of all the reasons why Jason knew that but did anyway.

"So I make one mistake and you're going to jump into the arms of my best friend? Jason…"

Jason threw a pillow at him and it landed in Dick's face, interrupting him.

"Fuck you! You know…you know!" he cried, starting to cry again and unable to stop.

"Jason, I…"

"You know how hard it was for me to open up to you and how much I needed you and then you….I don't even know you anymore, Dick! I…I can't stay here like this."

Jason got up from the bed and tried to walk past Dick but he stopped him, pushing Jason into the wall. "No."

Jason closed his eyes and Dick kissed him roughly, his tongue tracing every point where Roy's had been not long before. He tried to deepen the kiss and Jason bit his tongue, making him wince but not pull back.

Dick pushed their bodies together and took Jason's hands in one of his own, holding him against the wall and used the other hand to rub down Jason's neck and chest. Jason rolled his back and Dick bit Jason's tongue in return.

They devoured each other's mouths until Dick pulled back; coming up for air and pressing his cheek against Jason's, breathing heavily and whispering, "I'm sorry."

Jason cried out and let out a breath and said quietly, "Let go of my hands."

Dick looked at him and asked, "Why?"

Jason opened his eyes and tears fell from both of them. "I need to let go of my hands, _please_."

Dick let go of him and stepped back, waiting.

His young lover held onto the wall to keep from falling and then stood, looking at him.

There was so much in his eyes that Dick couldn't look away and when he took a step towards Dick, the older man was frozen in place as Jason kissed him softly, sighing into his mouth.

Dick led him to the bed and they fell onto it, a tangle of limbs and kisses and Dick couldn't help but wonder why he'd even thought twice about giving this up.

He was an idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

Selina Kyle and Oliver Queen drove away from the Age Institute with happy hearts and Oliver leaned over and whispered, "You didn't have to do this."

She smiled and kissed him on the mouth whispering, "I know."

"I love you anyway, though you wouldn't even touch me before this."

She leaned back in her seat and called up the mirror, admiring herself.

"I was an old woman, Ollie. There was no way I'd let anyone see me like that and having you kiss me like that, no."

Oliver took her hand and kissed it, "You wouldn't even give me the time of day when I was an old man."

Selina sighed and leaned on him, "That was for a different reason."

His eyes hardened. "Wayne."

She kissed his hand and squeezed it. "That's old news, Ollie. I have boys to help and a commissioner to keep away."

He laughed. "She'll regret crossing you."

Selina grinned. "Everyone does.

The car stopped in front of Wayne Manor and Oliver opened her door, taking Selina's hand as they walked to Bruce's door.

They knocked and there was no answer so she opened it, unsurprised to find it open.

What she was surprised to find was Terry McGinnis asleep on the stairs.

She coughed and Oliver slammed the door, startling Terry awake.

He yawned. "Sorry. I was coming to let you in."

"And you fell asleep on the way down the stairs?"

Terry frowned and mumbled, "Yeah," turning to walk up the stairs again when Selina grabbed his hand.

"Terry."

He looked at her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"He's convinced that I'm leaving him for Dick," came the reply and Selina looked up slowly, nearly swallowing her tongue when she saw Bruce.

It had been so long since she'd seen him this young and video phones didn't do him justice.

He smiled at her, and then glared at Oliver. "What's he doing here?"

Selina grinned. "He's my lover, Bruce. Where I go, he goes."

Terry tried to let go of her hand and she wouldn't let him.

"It's not stupid, okay? There's a lot of reasons…"

Bruce started to climb down the stairs and Terry wrenched his arm free of Selina's, trying to get away but Bruce caught him, trapping him against the stairwell.

They stared at each other for several minutes and Selina felt herself growing warmer watching them. She took several steps back and ran her hand along Oliver's chest, sighing. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Bats, are you hung up with that again? Roy told me last night that he almost had sex with Dick's boy toy."

Both Terry and Bruce looked at Oliver in surprise. "What?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know? Roy kept whining about it, but they made up I guess. He had to put earplugs in it was so loud."

Selina grinned. "I'm very happy for Jason, staking his claim."

She looked at Terry.

Terry ran his tongue over his lips and Bruce turned, startled. They'd been apart one night and it felt like days.

He could never get enough of Terry, it was bordering on obsession.

"Terry."

Terry sighed. "Selina, go home."

Selina grinned and pulled on Oliver's shirt, leading him out the door.

Terry kissed Bruce very softly and Bruce growled, pulling him closer and taking Terry into his arms, carrying him up the stairs.

They had to make up the past eight hours.

* * *

Barbara Gordon stood in front of Dick Grayson's door and raised her hand to knock for what may have been the twentieth time. Then she stopped herself again and sighed.

It had been a long five weeks and she hated to admit how much she had agonized over this.

Taking a deep breath she finally knocked and the door opened, but it wasn't Dick who answered.

"Roy?"

Roy smiled at her. "Hey Barb, look at you. Hot mama."

She blushed. "Roy."

He looked her up and down. "You look good babe."

She smiled. "Thank you. Is…"

"You're looking for Robby. He's not here."

Barb sighed. "Roy, I see his car."

Roy took a step out the door and closed it behind him. "Look, there's no reason for you to be here. He's…. indisposed."

"Doing what?"

Roy sighed. "Doing? What's he doing…?"

"Yes."

"A gorgeous jade eyed young man named Jason?"

She blinked. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. I'm happy that you're young again, babe. But there's no reason for you to be here."

She blinked back tears.

"Go home, Batgirl."

She looked at him, nodding.

Roy sighed as she left, and he sat down on the porch, wishing he had a cigarette.

Some day he'd find his love at first sight and he hoped it wasn't too late like it had been for her.

Fin

Sequel?

A/N: Alternate ending at my LJ: kinneytaylor sorry it won't let me post a link though it's in my profile


End file.
